Quagmire
"Travel to an extremely muddy dimension. It's hard to walk out here, making Overkill useless and Agility difficult. Your Trimps start each run with 100 stacks of Motivated, increasing all Loot gained by 40% per stack (including Radon). After each Zone, your Trimps gain 1 stack of Exhausted, reducing Trimp damage and breed speed by 10% per stack in the World, and 5% per stack in maps (compounding). For every 10 stacks of Exhausted, your Trimps will also attack 100ms slower. You'll also have access to run a special map called 'The Black Bog', which will always scale to Zone level. Completing 'The Black Bog' will reduce your Trimps' Exhausted by 1 stack, but will also reduce their Motivated by 1 stack. Exhausted stacks can be negative, and will increase damage and breed speed. Completing Z70 or reaching 0 Motivated stacks with this Challenge active will end the Challenge, returning the World to normal. If the Challenge is ended by completing Z70, you will gain an additional 150% of all Radon earned." Quagmire is a new challenge introduced in the 5.2 update. It's the second challenge that can be ended prematurely without abandoning, if the conditions are right. Rules Trimps start with 100 stacks of Motivated, increasing all gained loot by 0.4x per stack, starting at 40x. Every time a world zone is cleared, a stack of Exhausted is gained. For every stack of exhausted, Trimps attack and breed speed is reduced, either by 10% in the world or 5% in maps (compounding). Every 10th stack also reduces attack speed by 100ms. The number of Exhausted stacks can be negative, in which case a bonus is applied following the same formula. Attack speed doesn't seem affected by negative stacks (confirmation required). For the duration of the challenge, you have access to the special map 'The Black Bog'. This map level is always equal to the current world level, has 150 cells, 1000% loot and 300% danger. For every completion, a stack of Exhausted and motivated is lost. Also, the following message is shown: "You have completed The Black Bog! 1 stack of Exhausted and Motivated have been removed from your Trimps" Reaching 0 stacks of Motivated ends the challenge. No special message is shown for failing the challenge. Successfully completing the challenge will reward the player with 2.5x the Radon of all zones up to zone 70 (inclusive). Also, the following message is shown: "You have completed the Quagmire challenge! You have gained an extra X Radon, and your world has been returned to normal." Strategy The initial stacks of Motivated multiply your Radon income by 41. So, even if you cannot complete this challenge, you can still gain a huge amount of Radon in a relatively short amount of time, simply by abandoning the run once it becomes too slow for comfort. Typically, you won't want to run any Black Bog maps if you're doing this. If you do abandon the run, you'll probably want to push forward several more zones, for Scruffy experience, and to increase the Scruffy Radon multiplier for the next run. Trivia * It replaced Quest as the highest radon challenge available. * It was introduced to deal with the growing problem of ultra short "filler runs" of U2 (<15') and the micro-management intensive nature of Quest.